Double Green
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: The ninja get a message from a masked figure about a small detail from Lloyd's past. (Rating to be safe (idk))
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! I just wanted to quickly wanted to let you guys know that this is a polymorphic (probably got the name of that wrong soz) fanfic (multiple people in a known relationship) so sorry if that part's bad, I'm just trying something new (Kai x Skylor x Lloyd). Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Little Wu ran around the games room,  
"Where'd you go?" Cole wondered, when Wu gave out a little giggle from underneath the coffee table, "Got ya!" Cole stated as he looked under said coffee table. Wu laughed as he tried to run away but Cole grabbed him and tossed him in the air and caught him, "Come on Wu. Misako wants to talk to you." Cole explained as he carried Wu to the control room where Misako stood, waiting,

"Thank you for finding Wu." Misako stated,

"No probs." Cole replied as he set Wu on the floor when a red dot started to flash on the big screen with the map of Ninjago, "What the?" Cole asked. Wu rushed over to the screen a pointed to it,

"Lloyd." Wu stated,

"Lloyd? Lloyd's in his room." Cole replied,

"Lloyd." Wu repeated,

"Why is Wu saying my name?" Lloyd asked,

"Lloyd." Wu repeated as he pointed to the dot,

"What is it Wu?" Lloyd asked,

"Girl." Wu stated,

"Girl?" Lloyd asked,

"Girl Lloyd." Wu explained. Lloyd's eyes widened as he realised what Wu was trying to say,

"Lilly?" Lloyd asked and Wu nodded. Misako looked as surprised as Lloyd,

"I thought she was gone." Misako stated,

"She was." Lloyd replied,

"Who?" Cole asked,

"My…" Lloyd began when the alarm went off. Lloyd turned to the screen as the others rushed in,

"What's going on?" Jay asked,

"Nothing?" Lloyd replied, confused,

"Nothing?" Kai asked,

"Nothing." Lloyd replied,

"Then why did the alarm go off?" Nya asked,

"Lilly." Wu replied,

"Who's Lilly?" Kai asked,

"Trouble." Wu replied,

"Yeah she is." Lloyd agreed,

"Lilly trouble." Wu stated,

"Lilly is in trouble?" Kai asked and Wu nodded when the screen turned to static.

The screen soon came up with a masked figure,

"What the?" Jay asked,

"Why am I suddenly scared?" Lloyd asked and Kai replied with a shrug,

"Ninjas. I have a deal to make. Give me the green ninja." The figure stated,

"Or?" Lloyd asked,

"Or this little girl dies." The figure stated as he moved aside to reveal a little girl, looking about 10, with blond curly hair that reached her mid back and bright green eyes and wore a black hoodie, purple skirt, dark green tights and black ballet flats with straps around her ankles. The girl was tied to a chair and gagged,

"Lilly?" Lloyd whispered. The girl wiggled around and soon the gag fell out,

"Look weirdo. I don't know who you are or what you want with the ninja but how am I suppose to convince them to give up the green one huh?" Lilly snapped,

"Yep that's Lilly." Lloyd murmured,

"Meet me at the old Step Wisdom Tea Shop and come alone. You have until midnight." The figure stated before turning the camera off. Lloyd looked at his mum,

"You're not thinking of actually going are you?" Kai asked,

"I can't let Lilly die." Lloyd replied,

"Who is Lilly to you?" Jay asked,

"I have a twin and it's Lilly. She's bonkers and who ever that is even more bonkers for taking her." Lloyd explained,

"Then would she be ok?" Cole asked,

"No. If they could even touch Lilly they're powerful. She maybe ten but boy is she a mad house." Lloyd explained,

"What are we going to do?" Zane asked,

"I'm going to get her but I'm not turning myself in." Lloyd explained,

"How? I do not think they would just give Lilly over." Pixal asked,

"If I can find out who it is, that'll give me an advantage. Zane, Pixal, are you guys able to trace them?" Lloyd requested,

"We already tried." Zane replied,

"Who ever they are, made themselves untraceable and we couldn't get a voice match." Pixal added. Lloyd thought about this for a bit, Kai nervous for he knew his boyfriend's final decision,

"I'm going." Lloyd stated,

"You said it yourself, if they could capture Lilly, they're powerful." Kai replied,

"Well in that case, better hope Lilly is able to escape." Lloyd stated as he walked out the room. Lloyd walked outside to be grabbed by Kai,

"If you don't get away?" Kai asked,

"You'd do the same for Nya, heck. You did do the same for Nya remember?" Lloyd explained, "Anyways, if something happens, you still have Skylor." Lloyd added,

"That's not the point." Kai replied,

"I'll be careful, promise." Lloyd reassured as he kissed Kai and summoned his dragon and flew off.

Lloyd landed outside Step Wisdom,

"This doesn't bring back good memories." Lloyd murmured,

"You came." A voice stated,

"Yeah I did, now, give me the girl." Lloyd replied,  
"Come inside and grab her." The voice instructed. Lloyd drew is katana and cautiously started to make his way towards the entrance when,  
"Hey hero." A young voice greeted. Lloyd looked to see Lilly, leaning against a pole,

"Lilly." Lloyd stated,

"Yeah. Who are you and how do ya know my name?" Lilly asked. Lloyd then realised that thanks to the tomorrows tea, Lilly wouldn't recognise him,

"I'll explain later. Right now we should get you to the temple." Lloyd explained,

"Why?" Lilly asked,

"So we can make sure who ever took you didn't hurt you or something like that and get you somewhere safe." Lloyd explained,

"So we moving now?" Lilly asked,

"Yes, why?" Lloyd asked,

"3, 2…"Lilly counted and on 1, she pointed to the Step Wisdom entrance just as a shriek of anger was let loose,

"I think she's angry." Lilly stated. Lloyd chuckled at this as he summoned his dragon, "How'd you do that?" Lilly asked,

"I'll answer any questions you want at the temple. If you come with me now. Deal?" Lloyd offered as he held out his hand,

"Deal." Lilly agreed, shaking on it. Lloyd led Lilly onto the dragon as the figure emerged from the entrance. Lloyd and Lilly flew off before anything else could happen.

Lloyd landed outside the temple as Kai walked out,

"Lloyd!" Kai called as he rushed over,

"Who he?" Lilly asked,

"This is Kai, the master of fire." Lloyd introduced,

"This must be Lilly." Kai stated,

"Yep." Lilly replied,

"So how'd you get her? Who took her?" Kai asked,

"I didn't get her, she was outside when I got there and I didn't get to see who took her." Lloyd replied,

"So my questions." Lilly started,

"1st you're answering my questions." Lloyd stated,

"But you said if I went with you, you'd answer my questions." Lilly reminded,

"I know. I didn't say when though?" Lloyd explained. Lilly pointed her finger and opened her mouth to say something but closed it for nothing came out,

"You win this round greenie." Lilly admitted,

"I know. Follow me." Lloyd instructed but Lilly didn't move,

"I said I'd go with you, not that I'll do what you say." Lilly stated,

"True but inside is the only place I'm able to answer questions." Lloyd replied, "Plus there are really dangerous weapons inside." He added and Lilly rushed to the entrance,

"Weapons?" Kai asked,

"It's how you get her to do what you want." Lloyd explained. The 2 men led Lilly to the control room where everyone else was. Lilly walked in and her eyes immediately fell on Misako,

"Mother?" Lilly asked, disgusted,

"Lilly." Misako replied,

"Why is she mad?" Cole asked,

"Because she is the on who abandoned me and my brother at some lame school!" Lilly snapped,

"Lilly I had no choice." Misako explained,

"Yes you did. There's always a choice." Lilly explained,

"Lilly. That's not why you're here." Lloyd stated,

"But." Lilly retaliated,

"If you don't stop it now, I won't show you some of our weapons." Lloyd stated. Lilly crossed her arms and looked at Misako with death in her eyes, "No wonder they kicked you out of the girl school." Lloyd mumbled under his breath,

"How'd you know that?" Lilly asked as she whipped around to look at him,

"If I tell you know, you won't believe me." Lloyd explained,

"Try me." Lilly stated. Lloyd started to make hand signals that shocked Lilly. Lilly replied with more hand signals until they were having a conversation using hand signals until, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Lilly screeched,

"I'll explain later." Lloyd replied,

"Lilly, did you see who took you?" Zane asked,

"Duh! She ain't too smart. 1 of the rules of kidnapping is not to show your face hello." Lilly stated. The others but Lloyd started at her,

"Don't forget we did go to Darkley's School for Bad Boys." Lloyd reminded,

"How did Lilly go to a boy only school?" Jay asked,

"She was too much for the girl school to handle so they sent her to the boy school where we were stricter." Lloyd explained,

"Right…so who took you?" Cole asked,

"Some weirdo white haired chick and when I say white, she wasn't old or anything. I'd say she's 20 or something. She has this weird red mask thing on her face, wore a blue jumpsuit and it this other dude who came to give her things, he'd call her the quiet one for something." Lilly explained,

"Harumi." Kai stated,

"The ex princess who went physio and brought back dad?" Lilly asked,

"Brought back the evil side and yes." Misako replied,

"How did she escape?" Nya asked,

"I don't know." Lloyd replied.

 **Please review and I hope you enjoyed. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lilly sat on the cough, curled up in the corner, hugging a pillow when Lloyd walked in,

"Hey Lil." Lloyd stated. Lilly sat up instantly,

"Hey." Lilly replied,

"Did I scare you?" Lloyd asked, seeing his sister's reaction,

"Me…scared? Ha!" Lilly replied but Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "You just…startled me." Lilly corrected,

"You don't have to act tough around here you know." Lloyd reminded, "What's wrong?" Lloyd asked. Lilly remained quiet as Lloyd placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly let out a sigh before,

"Everything's so different now. We got kicked out of Darkley's, got separated, dad came back to defeat the great devourer, dad disappearing again, being on my own and now, finding out you're all grown up without me." Lilly admitted, tears in her eyes. Lloyd wrapped his arms around his sister, who allowed it as she curled up to Lloyd, "Don't go again please." Lilly muttered,

"Promise." Lloyd replied. They then noticed a flash and looked to see Kai, taking a photo on his phone,

"Did I leave the flash on?" Kai questioned,

"Delete it!" Lilly demanded,

"Nah. It's too cute." Kai stated as he winked at Lloyd who blushed. Lilly noticed this exchange,

"Are you 2 dating?" Lilly asked,

"Yeah." Lloyd admitted,

"Well I was the only girl you like to hang with so you'd never make it anywhere with a girl." Lilly stated. Lloyd and Kai's jaws dropped at the burn,

"I am so glad I was recording." Kai admitted,

"You're recording?" Lloyd asked as he threw a pillow at Kai.

At dinner, everyone was serving themselves and Lilly was about to grab some salad when Lloyd stopped her,

"Hey!" Lilly scolded,

"That's chestnut salad." Lloyd simply stated,

"Oh." Lilly rolled her eyes and grabbed some roasted veggies instead,

"1, she actually eats veggies? And 2, why can't she eat the salad? It's great?" Cole asked,

"1, we're opposites and 2, I die if I eat nuts." Lilly explained,

"Allergy?" Zane asked,

"Yeah. Last time I ate a nut, I had to stay in hospital for a week." Lilly explained.

 **((Time skip a cos I don't know what to write))**

Lilly was walking around the temple, she really gotten to know the others and had learnt so much,

"Hey Nya." Lilly greeted,

"Hey." Nya replied. Lilly was about to turn the corner when, "Hold up." Nya stated as she rushed over to Lilly,

"What?" Lilly asked. Nya looked at Lilly's eyes, "What?" Lilly asked again,

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something." Nya replied and walked to the control room, "Lloyd." Nya stated,

"What's up?" Lloyd replied,

"I think something's wrong with Lilly?" Nya stated,

"What makes you say that?" Lloyd asked, Zane and Pixal tuning in,

"Well she has…" Nya started when they heard a high-pitched scream,

"Lilly!" Lloyd called as he rushed out of the control room, with the other 3 hot on his heels, to the games room where Lilly was being held in the air by a shadow,

"Lloyd!" Lilly screamed,

"Calm!" Wu called,

"What?" Lloyd asked,

"Lilly calm!" Wu replied,

"Lilly listen to me, you need to calm down!" Lloyd called,

"What?" Lilly replied,

"Calm down." Lloyd repeated,

"How?" Lilly asked. Lloyd ran through all his memorises when 1 hit him,

"Remember prank 105?" Lloyd asked,

"You promised never to talk about that!" Lilly replied,

"Just go over what I told you to do then!" Lloyd instructed,

"That was different!" Lilly stated,

"If you focus, that detail won't matter!" Lloyd replied. Lilly closed her eyes for a minuet,

"It's not working!" Lilly stated,

"Lloyd are you sure we shouldn't be helping?" Kai asked,

"She has this. Relax! You're focusing on your situation!" Lloyd explained,

"I don't want to get hit in the head!" Lilly replied,

"You won't! Now only focus on what I told you!" Lloyd instructed. Lilly closed her eyes again and after a bit, the shadow placed Lilly on the floor. Lloyd rushed over to his sister, "Are you ok?" Lloyd asked,

"I think. What was that?" Lilly asked,

"I don't know." Lloyd replied, "Did something happen before the shadow came?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah. I was walking here when Nya said she saw something so when I got here, I looked in the mirror and saw that…" Lilly trailed off,

"That?" Lloyd asked when he noticed something. Lloyd moved Lilly's head so he could look at her eyes when,

"They're still red aren't they?" Lilly asked. Lloyd saw that the outlines of Lilly's irises were red, "And don't lie to me." She added

"Just the outline." Lloyd admitted,

"What's happening Lloyd?" Lilly asked, tears pricking her eyes. Lloyd noticed as Lilly got upset, the shadows in the room began to move,

"Lilly, I don't know but I need you to stay calm." Lloyd stated,

"Why?" Lilly asked,

"If I tell you you'll freak." Lloyd explained,

"Why?" Lilly asked when Wu looked like he had an idea. Wu ran over to Lilly,

"Garmadon." Wu stated as he placed a tiny hand on Lilly,

"What?" Lilly asked,

"Oni." Wu stated, hand still on Lilly,

"What's an oni?" Lilly asked,

"Misako. Dragon." Wu stated, moving his hand onto Lloyd. Lloyd took a second to process this, when he got it,

"Were opposite." Lloyd murmured, Wu nodded,

"What does that have to do with this?" Lilly asked,

"I'll explain outside." Lloyd stated as he led Lilly outside.

Lloyd and Lilly sat outside in the sunlight,

"Why are we outside?" Lilly asked,

"Because after all that excitement you could use some fresh air." Lloyd explained,

"Ok so what does use being opposite have to do with what happened inside?" Lilly asked,

"You know how Wu point to you with oni and to be with dragon?" Lloyd asked and Lilly nodded. Lloyd then explained the story on the oni, the dragon and the 1st spinjitzu master,

"Ok. So what does that have to do with us now?" Lilly asked as Cole walked Wu to them,

"What's up Cole?" Lloyd asked,

"Wu wanted to come to you guys." Cole explained as Wu sat next to the 2,

"Ok. So as you were saying?" Lilly asked, wanting answers,

"I think he was saying that you inherited more of dad's oni genes and inherited more of dad's dragon genes." Lloyd explained and Wu nodded,

"Ok but how does that relate to in there and mum?" Lilly asked,  
"The oni is darkness like shadows and dragons are light and I think Wu used mum as an example of goodness." Lloyd explained and Wu nodded. Lilly took a moment to process all the new information,

"So we are really opposites." Lilly mumbled,

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed,

"Lloyd, Cole, Nya and Kai wish to speak to you in the control room." Zane informed,

"Ok. Do you want to come Lilly?" Lloyd asked,

"No thanks Lloyd. I want to be alone for a bit." Lilly replied,

"Ok. I'll check in after." Lloyd stated as he stood up. Lloyd, Cole and Wu went inside and Lilly sat in the sunshine. She didn't usually like sunshine but recently she has been finding it relaxing,

'So why am I the dark one? What does this mean? Does this mean I have to be like dad?' Lilly though, getting more and more scared with each thought when she heard footsteps. Lilly turned to see Misako walking towards her,

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked, looking back out to the edge of the floating chunk of land,

"Lloyd told me everything and I came to see if there's anything I could do." Misako explained,

"There's nothing you can do." Lilly replied, "But thanks anyway." She mumbled, not wanting Misako to hear, but she did,

"Well if there's anything you want me to do, tell me. Ok?" Misako offered,

"There is 1 thing?" Lilly stated,

"Yes?" Misako asked,

"Why did you leave us?" Lilly asked,

"Well, at the time, I was doing some research that was pretty dangerous but I couldn't let it go and it meant I couldn't take you 2 with me. So with the absence of your father and your uncle busy with keeping Ninjago safe, the only other option I had left was to leave you both at Darkley's, but I've regrated it ever since." Misako explained, tearing up at the memories,

"What was the research and why couldn't you drop it?" Lilly asked,

"The green ninja and if I could find what I needed, your brother and your father wouldn't of had to fight." Misako explained. Lilly thought about this for a minuet and saw tears in her mother's eyes, then, Lilly hugged Misako. Misako took a moment what Lilly was doing and returned the hug, "I'm sorry I couldn't look after you for all those years." Misako apologised,

"I forgive you." Lilly replied. The 2 girls separated as Kai walked up to them, "That was fast." Lilly commented,

"What was fast?" Misako asked,

"Zane came out earlier and told Lloyd and Cole that Nya and Kai wanted to talk to them." Lilly explained,

"Yeah it was quick." Kai replied. Lilly started to get suspicious,

"As long as nothing bad happened other than earlier." Misako stated,

"What happened earlier?" Kai asked,

"I choked." Lilly quickly replied,

"Oh, as long as you're ok now. Chocolate?" Kai offered, pulling out a box full of chocolates that any other kid would've died for. Lilly smacked the box out of Kai's hand and pushed her mother back,

"What?" Kai asked,

"YOU'RE A FAKE!" Lilly shouted as Misako put her arm in front of Lilly. The fake Kai glitched until it was revealed to be Mr E from the bike gang, Sons of Garmadon. Mr E was about to attack when he got frozen to the ground. The girls looked to see Skylor, fists already on fire before hitting Mr E with a fireball which sent him over the side. Skylor rushed over to see and small plane flying away with Mr E on the wing,

"Are you 2 ok?" Skylor asked,

"Yes thank you Skylor." Misako replied,

"So you're Skylor. Kai's girlfriend right?" Lilly asked,

"Yes, and you are?" Skylor asked,

"I'm Lloyd's twin, well technically now I'm his little sister thanks to tomorrow's tea." Lilly explained,

"Makes sense. Where are the others?" Skylor asked,

"They were inside." Lilly pointed out. The 3 rushed inside,

"Do you where inside?" Misako asked,

"Zane said they were wanted in the control room." Lilly replied. They headed to the control room to see that it was blocked off with some sort of metal,

"Guys?" Skylor asked,

"Skylor! It's shut with vengestone!" Kai replied,

"Pfth. I got this." Lilly stated. Lilly climbed up the near by bookcase like a ladder until she was on top of it, then she pushed on the roof and a square of it lifted off and she moved it to the side before climbing into it. She crawled a few steps before lifting another square from the roof and moved it the side before looking down at the others,

"You lot can make it up here right?" Lilly asked casually,

"Yeah." Jay replied,

"Good. I'll wait in here so I can close the gaps." Lilly explained. The others climbed through the gap and let themselves down out the other one before Lilly put the roof gaps back where they were before she let herself down onto the bookshelf, placed the roof back to normal and was about to climb down when a cheeky smirk spreaded across her face,

"Hey Lloyd." Lilly called as Lloyd looked up at her, "Trust fall!" she announced as she launched herself off the top of the bookcase. Lloyd caught her,

"You shouldn't do that." Lloyd warned,

"Pfth. We both know I've done worst." Lilly replied,

"What?" Misako asked,

"Nothing." Lloyd and Lilly replied at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lilly, Misako, Skylor and Kai sat in the games room as Skylor explained her trip to Australia when Lloyd poked his head in,

"Hey sis." Lloyd stated,

"Sup?" Lilly replied,

"Come with me." Lloyd instructed,

"But Skylor's explaining her trip to Australia." Lilly sulked,

"It's ok. I can tell you about it later if you want?" Skylor explained,

"Really?" Lilly asked and Skylor nodded, "Thanks." Lilly stated before following Lloyd to the training room, "So what's going on?" Lilly asked,

"I thought now would be a good time to start working on your powers." Lloyd explained,

"I hate to say it but I think you're right." Lilly admitted. Lloyd handed Lilly a purple and black GI with some parts green,

"I thought this would a good choice since you hate bright colours." Lloyd explained,

"Thanks Lloyd." Lilly replied before taking the GI and rushing to her new room to get changed as Misako walked in,

"Are you sure you'll be able to train her?" Misako asked,

"If it's about age, I did start training when I was younger than her." Lloyd reminded,

"It's not that. You never had experience with her abilities." Misako explained,

"Mum, I can try and at the moment, it's just controlling her powers, not using them." Lloyd explained,

"What's the difference?" Lilly asked as she walked in,

"Controlling them is just so you don't have an outburst of power while using them is using their full abilities." Lloyd explained,

"Makes sense but why can't I learn to use them now?" Lilly asked,

"Because you need to learn to control them to use them and like mum said before you walked in, I haven't had any experience with your abilities so now it's trial and error so earlier won't happen again." Lloyd explained, "But if I can I'll teach you to use them." He added, whispering it. Lloyd and Lilly sat across from each other, cross-legged and eyes shut, "Now, clear your mind and focus on nothing but my voice." Lloyd spoke,

"Can I ask 1 thing though?" Lilly asked as she opened her eyes and looked at Lloyd, who opened his eyes and looked back at her, "How is this meditation thing going to help me control my powers? Isn't meditation just sitting with your eyes close and breathing?" Lilly asked,

"Meditation is more than that. Meditation is a way to connect to your body." Lloyd explained,

"But aren't we already connected to our bodies? That's how we move right?" Lilly asked,

"Not exactly. That's only the physical side and the physical side is only a part of it. To be truly connected to your body, you have to connect to it spiritually. Meditation is a way to do that by blocking out distractions and focusing on your body." Lloyd explained,

"Ok." Lilly replied. Lloyd talked Lilly through the meditation when the gong for dinner sounded, "All that time and nothing happened?" Lilly asked,

"We'll try again later." Lloyd stated as he led her the dining room.

Everyone sat at the table with Lilly in between Lloyd and Cole. Zane brought out a roast pork with roast veggies, mash potatoes and gravy. Everyone got their food and tucked in. After dinner, Lilly walked outside and sat in a clear patch of grass as she stared out and watched the sunset, something she has been able to do more and more now a days. Lilly uses this time to think, think about what ever comes to mind whether that be how things were changing or her new life but right now, she was thinking of her old life, the one that she wanted to get rid of her whole life and now that it's gone, she feels weird,

"Beautiful huh?" Cole stated as he walked to Lilly,

"Huh?" Lilly asked, whipping her head around,

"The sunset." Cole explained, sitting next to the young girl,

"Yeah." Lilly replied, looking back out, "Back at Darkley's, I never got to look at the sunset. If you enjoyed the little things, you were considered weak but out here, I don't know what weak is anymore so I don't know how to be tough." Lilly admitted,

"That's deep for a 10 year old." Cole stated,

"I get a lot of time to think about things." Lilly explained,

"Is that a good thing?" Cole asked,

"I don't know." Lilly replied, "How do you stay tough?" Lilly asked,

"I don't know. It just came apart of my personality but the longer I stay here, the more I open up." Cole explained,

"Why?" Lilly asked,

"Because I trust them. I trust everyone here not to judge me anymore." Cole explained,

"How long did that take?" Lilly asked,

"I don't remember and why are you asking these questions?" Cole asked,

"I wanna stay tough." Lilly admitted, mumbling,

"You are tough. You can be soft and still be tough." Cole explained,

"How? They're opposite." Lilly asked,

"Yes but, you need both. It's like making slime. You had the glue to make it tough but if you add to much, it won't move so you add water to soften it up a bit." Cole explained,

"Now I'll never see making slime the same way." Lilly stated and the 2 laughed. Lilly looked over at the near by tree's shadow. Lilly aimed her hand at it and cleared her mind as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, the tree's shadow had changed into the shape of a circle,

"Way to go!" Cole cheered,

"I did it!" Lilly cheered, "How though?" She asked,

"I think it was because you found a balance." Cole guessed,

"Balance? What balance?" Lilly asked,

"Well, when you cut everything out, it's dark but because you were happy, light found it's way in and it's flowed your powers. I think." Cole guessed,

"You really see things in a different way huh?" Lilly questioned,

"Well when you've been on a couple 100 journeys, that tends to happen." Cole explained as the 2 chuckled. Lilly looked in thought again afterwards,

"What's wrong?" Cole asked,

"Lloyd's so different now. I honestly still don't know bow to feel about being around him again." Lilly admitted,

"Yeah he has but he's still the same." Cole replied,

"Not really. You guys don't know him how I do. He was so different at Darkley's." Lilly explained,

"I'm only different because I've discovered more about myself." Lloyd explained. Lilly whipped around before looking out. Cole took this as his cue to leave and give them time to talk, "I know you don't like it." Lloyd started,

"Who said I didn't like it?" Lilly asked,

"I know you don't like change Lilly and a lot of big changes have happened but not everything has to change." Lloyd explained,

"But there's so much that has changed that shouldn't of have, like you being older." Lilly sulked,

"I know but accidents happen and sometimes accidents happen for good reasons, you just need to find them." Lloyd explained. Lilly thought about this before hugging her brother.

Inside, Lilly was walking around when she pasted Misako, who stopped her,

"What is it mum?" Lilly asked,

"What is this?" Misako asked, pointing to a white power that Lilly brushed off quickly,

"Nothing." Lilly replied when Kai screamed out in horror,

"What was that?" Misako asked,

"I don't know?" Lilly replied as Kai came stomping out of the bathroom, covered in white power,

"WHO PUT BABY POWDER IN MY HAIR DYER?" Kai demanded as Lilly calmly took a photo,

"You better delete that." Kai stated,

"I'm good." Lilly smiled,

"What's this about baby powder?" Skylor asked as she and Lloyd walked in, saw Kai and burst out laughing,

"It's not funny." Kai stated blankly,

"You're right it's not, it's HILARIOUS!" Skylor stated,

"Baby power in the hair dryer. How did I NOT do the when I 1st got here?" Lloyd asked,

"Who ever did this is going to pay." Kai stated,

"You can't kill what's not there." Lilly sang as she slipped from the room,

"LILLY!" Kai called as he chased after her,

"She hasn't change. Kai's lucky." Lloyd stated,

"Why?" Misako asked,

"She ran out of super bright pink hair dye." Lloyd explained,

"Well, I was going to be nice and make it super bright green and orange." Lilly explained as she poked her head from underneath the coffee table,

"How did you?" Skylor asked,

"I'm Lilly. That's how." Lilly stated,

"If you make it to Kai's room, there's a space in his closet small enough for you. It's the last place he'll look and you'll get a jump scare." Lloyd informed,

"I'll get my camera. Thanks Lloyd." Lilly replied as she slipped from the room,

"It's wasn't from me." Lloyd called after her,

"Really?" Skylor asked,

"What? I got to look after my sister." Lloyd shrugged,

"And I thought every ounce of Darkley's was gone from you." Misako stated,

"Sorry mum. There's still forever more. I've just been hiding it." Lloyd stated.

½ an hour later, Kai had gotten all the baby powder out of his hair,

"Where did that little snake go?" Kai asked,

"Good luck finding her." Lloyd stated,

"Why?" Kai asked,

"Lilly can be right under your nose and you wouldn't notice. I don't think Wu would've noticed,

"Dam. I'm still going to get her." Kai stated,

"Have fun with that." Lloyd stated,

"You're not helping." Kai replied,

"It's Lilly. You're going to get any help from anyone. Trust me." Lloyd explained as he kissed Kai on the cheek and walked out. Kai sighed as he remembered he had 1 trick up his sleeve. Kai went to his closet where when he opened the door…the face of some sort of monster jumped at him. Kai screamed as he flew back and Lilly took off the mask, laughing so hard she was crying,

"You should've seen you FACE!" Lilly stated,

"You are going to pay!" Kai stated, lunging for the 10-year-old who just jumped up, pushed her self off Kai's head and landed at the doorway where she grabbed a camera,

"Wait till the others see this." Lilly laughed as she ran off,

"LILLY!" Kai shouted after her and went after her,

"I think Kai made a new friend." Nya stated,

"I have to learn how she does this." Jay stated,

"Well she was at Darkley's for a long time." Nya explained,

"But Lloyd wasn't like this, there has to be more to her secrets." Jay stated,

"Oh Jay." Nya rolled her eyes as she walked out of the dinning room, kissing Jay on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lloyd was training Lilly in the training room,

"Lloyd. Went will I be able to use my powers like the others?" Lilly asked,

"I don't know. 1 day." Lloyd replied,

"Wanna see your boyfriend jump 1000 million miles in the air?" Lilly asked with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes,

"We need to train, not see the result of your pranks." Lloyd replied, "But I would like to see it later." He added,

"Hey!" Kai scolded from the doorway. The siblings couldn't help but to laugh a bit, "You're still in trouble don't forget." Kai reminded,

"Yeah, yeah. When ain't I in trouble?" Lilly replied, looping her hand around,

"Now back to training. We know you can control you powers when you're happy, you need to learn how to control them in other emotions." Lloyd explained,

"Lloyd, why did my powers only start to show now?" Lilly asked,

"I don't know. I only know so much. Uncle never wrote about this in his journals so I'm really guessing here on how to train you but whatever I'm doing, I think is working so, yeah." Lloyd explained and Lilly giggled.

Later that afternoon, Lilly went with Misako and Wu for a walk around the park,

"It's so good to be out of that temple." Lilly exclaimed,

"I thought you could use it." Misako replied,

"Mum, why hasn't that Harumi chick attacked yet?" Lilly asked,

"I don't know, but I'd enjoy it while it lasts if I were you." Misako replied,

"Mum, what was dad like?" Lilly asked,

"Your father was a brilliant man. He fought off the evil for so many years longer than others expected just so he could spend time with the ones he loved most until it fully took him, but he was never gone, though the evil was strong, it couldn't block out his heart." Misako explained,

"I wish I could meet him." Lilly stated,

"I wish you could meet him too." Misako agreed,

"Mum, if dad was still here, would he be the same as he was when he got bitten." Lilly asked,

"Oh no. When Lloyd defected your father, every ounce of evil was gone and he was the man he was." Misako explained,

"Then he became the others' sensei before he sacrificed himself to save Ninjago." Lilly finished,

"I see Lloyd has filled you in,

"More or less. Did you want a girl or a boy?" Lilly asked,

"I didn't care, as long as it, will in this case, THEY were healthy." Misako answered with Lilly giving a giggle,

"What about dad?" Lilly asked,

"He didn't care either, nor did your uncle Wu." Misako answered. Lilly looked at Wu who Misako held his hand so he wouldn't run away,

"Is it weird having Lloyd an adult when he should be a kid and uncle Wu a baby when he should be an old man?" Lilly asked,

"It took some getting use to I will admit but at the end of the day, they're the same person, just look different." Misako explained as Wu tried to chase after a butterfly, "Plus your uncle always had a young soul." Misako added as the 2 girls giggled. Wu suddenly stood still as he held Misako's hand with both of his tiny little hands,

"What is it uncle?" Lilly asked,

"Shadows." Wu stated,

"Shadows? What about the shadows?" Misako asked,

"Lilly." Wu stated,

"Me?" Lilly asked and Wu nodded. Lilly looked at the shadows that the trees caused, "Mum, why are the shadows creeping towards us?" Lilly asked,

"I don't know." Misako replied, pulling both children towards her. The shadows then opened up and by standers either filmed on their Borg phones or ran away, "Mum. Uncle. What's happening? I swear this isn't me." Lilly asked. The shadows then circled the 3 before snapping shut like a mouth, but, Lilly and Wu were gone,

"Lilly? Wu?" Misako asked, franticly looking around.

Lilly landed on the ground with a thud,

"Ow." Lilly complained as she sat up to see Wu, "Uncle!" Lilly called, as she made sure he was ok, "You ok uncle?" Lilly asked and Wu nodded, "Where are we?" Lilly asked,

"Shadows." Wu replied,

"We're IN the SHADOWS?" Lilly questioned and Wu nodded, "COME ON!" Lilly blurted out, "What are we going to do?" Lilly asked and Wu grabbed her hand,

"Leave?" Wu stated,

"We can just leave?" Lilly asked and Wu shook his head, "COME ON! I don't know what I'm doing. I don't understand what you're saying." Lilly panicked. Wu placed his tiny hands on Lilly,

"Calm." Wu stated,

"But." Lilly replied,

"Calm!" Wu repeated, then Lilly remembered,

"We're in the shadow." Lilly murmured and Wu nodded, "So do I control everything?" Lilly asked, Wu shook his head, "So why do I need to stay calm?" she asked,

"Think." Wu stated,

"I need to stay calm so I can think straight?" Lilly guessed and Wu nodded, "You are the smartest baby I've known." She stated. Wu nodded and ran off, "Uncle!" Lilly called, chasing after him. Lilly caught up to Wu when he stood still, "Wow. For a baby, your fast." Lilly panted as she saw what Wu was staring at. Right in front of them was a glossed floor and at the end was a doorway covered in some sort of powder, "So now what?" Lilly asked Wu when smoke started to form on the other side of the floor. As the smoke faded, it revelled figure in a white button up shirt with ruffles at the front, black pants, polished leather shoes and had black slick back hair and black eyes and held a wooden cane with a big ruby at the top, "Dracula?" Lilly asked,

"No. You are you and the baby?" he asked,

"Tell me who you are 1st." Lilly demanded,

"One of those people huh? I am Aaronson, keeper of the shadows and ruler of the darkness. Now who are you?" Aaronson asked,

"I'm Lilly and this is my uncle Wu." Lilly replied,

"Wu? As in Wu Garmadon?" Aaronson asked,

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Lilly asked,

"I know many things. What I don't know is why have you come here?" Aaronson asked,

"I didn't choose to come here or bring uncle. We were just walking in the park with my mum and next thing I know, the shadows practically swallowed us and now we're here. How do we get back?" Lilly asked,

"There is only 1 way back and that's to complete the course." Aaronson explained when another lot of smoke started to form. When it cleared, a woman with wavy black hair the reached her hips, black eyes and wore a fitted black dress with a high neck neckline and reached the floor with a ruby necklace and had black eye shadow, black eyeliner in a cat eye, mascara, contour and black lipstick. She looked up at Aaronson,

"Dad. Do they really have to? I mean like, she's what 10? And he's a baby. There's no way they could complete it. Can't they just go?" she asked,

"No. That's not how it works." Aaronson replied,

"But." She stated,

"Enough!" Aaronson firmly stated,

"Who's that?" Lilly asked,

"My daughter Arianna. She's training to one day take my place." Aaronson explained,

"Dad. She did say she didn't choose to come here." Arianna stated,

"Nonsense. The shadows don't just bring anyone here." Aaronson replied,

"Lilly true." Wu stated,

"How is Wu a baby?" Aaronson asked,

"I'll answer if you just let us leave." Lilly replied,

"Even if I wanted to I can't. That's not how it works here. The best I can do is bringing the baby over. The course must be completed for the key to unlock." Aaronson explained. Lilly looked at Wu then back at Aaronson,

"Do we have a deal?" Lilly asked,

"That and more." Aaronson agreed,

"What's more and why more?" Lilly asked,

"Wu is a good friend of mine. More is I'll give you more info about the course than others. Sound good?" Aaronson asked,

"Sounds good." Lilly agreed. Aaronson snapped his fingers and Wu disappeared and reappeared next to Aaronson and Arianna in a puff of smoke,

"Arianna. Explain." Aaronson instructed,

"Under this floor will arise obstacles you must face and defect. Fail you will be trapped as a shadow forever. Succeed and you gain freedom." Arianna explained,

"What will happen uncle if I fail?" Lilly asked, Arianna looked at Aaronson,

"Unfortunately that is unknown." Aaronson replied,

"Each obstacle is unique. Some are fitted to you and others are handed to all who attempt this challenge. Now please step upon the golden ring." Arianna instructed as a golden ring glowed on Lilly's end of the floor. Lilly stepped on it and glowed gold and when the gold faded, Lilly's clothes were changed to her GI and katana in her hand,

"The outfit you have been changed into is what you fight in best. The weapon you have been given is what you fight with best." Aaronson explained,

"But I don't know how to fight or use a katana." Lilly explained,

"Don't worry. Not all the obstacles involve fighting. Some are physical and others are mental. Plus if you were given a katana, you fight best with it so you should pick it up." Arianna explained, happy that she could help the 10-year-old, even if it was just with information. Lilly brought up every memory of every time she saw someone using a katana,

"Are you ready to proceed?" Aaronson asked. Lilly closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, flipped her mask on and looked straight ahead,

"Ready." Lilly replied,

"Please move onto the purple ring." Arianna instructed as a purple ring appeared. Lilly walked into it,

"Calm!" Wu reminded.

Lilly watched as the golden ring faded and the room filled with water,

"Don't worry. As long as you stay in the ring, you won't get affected." Arianna informed. When the room was filled up to Lilly's waist, with the inside of the ring unaffected, 3 objects appeared in front of Lilly, a spoon, a large mug and a bucket,

"You must rid all the water in the room." Aaronson instructed and 4 holes opened on each wall of the room. Lilly looked at the objects when she noticed something move in front of her,

"Am I allowed to know what that is?" Lilly asked,

"A hammer head shark." Arianna answered,

"A shark?" Lilly asked, scared,

"It's only 1 and as said before, if you are in the ring, you can't be affected. You may return to the ring and have it protect you but the ring can't move." Arianna explained. Lilly looked at the objects before her when she noticed something else, a mark on the floor. Once Lilly figured out what it was, Lilly knew what to do. Lilly waited for the shark to be at the other end of the room before diving into the water. The shark instantly turned and headed towards Lilly but Lilly reached where she was heading 1st and yanked the thing out of the floor and swam back towards the ring, getting in a nanosecond before the shark could bite her foot off. The water soon began to empty and when it was, shark disappeared into the shadows and it was revealed the Lilly had a plug in her hand,

"Well done Lilly! You're already further than most!" Arianna cheered,

"Really?" Lilly asked,

"Yes but that's just the beginning. As it does in other things, the further you get, the harder it gets. Please proceed to the green ring." Aaronson instructed and a green ring appeared. Lilly walked into it as the purple ring disappeared and 5 figures formed in front of her before revelling that they were all Misako with a number from 1 to 5 at their feet,

"One of these figures is the real Misako." Aaronson explained,

"Well not THE real Misako." Arianna butted in,

"It's your job to find which one it is but you cannot leave the ring." Aaronson finished. Lilly looked at the Misakos. They all looked the same,

"Can I ask questions?" Lilly asked Aaronson and Arianna,

"You can." Arianna answered,

"Who are you married to?" Lilly asked the Misakos,

"Lord Garmadon." Some of the Misakos answered,

"Garmadon." Others Misakos replied,

"Eliminate Misakos 2 and 5." Lilly stated and they disappeared in a puff of smoke, "2 gone, 3 to go." Lilly murmured. She was about to ask something but got a better idea what to ask, "Who's your favourite, me or Liam?" Lilly asked,

"I love you both the same." 2 of the Misakos replied,

"Who's Liam?" the other Misako asked,

"4 is the real one." Lilly stated and Misakos 1 and 3 disappeared in a puff of smoke,

"You are clever." Arianna exclaimed.

Lilly went through the rings, passing each one until she was in the black, purple and green ring,

"At last you are at the final ring. Only 0.1% of people who did this challenge have gotten to this point and this is where hey failed. Prepare yourself for the ultimate battle. Physically." Arianna explained. Lilly raised her katana with both hands gripping it, she had been getting good with it, as a figure began to form until it was…Lilly with a white patch across her cheek and a black eye. The 2nd Lilly had tears in her eyes,

"You're pathetic. Weak. Worthless! You're nothing." The 2nd Lilly stated,

"Prank 105." Lilly whispered,

"Why do you even stick around for? Huh? Lloyd's not going to miss you so why stay?" the 2nd Lilly asked. Figures started to form the boys at Darkley's as a little Lloyd walked up to Lilly,

"I don't need you! You're a waste of time! Why do I bother with you?" Lloyd asked before turning around and walking away. The boys laughed as the 2nd Lilly repeated her questions over and over until Lilly remembered,

'Breathe. We all make mistakes. It's what makes us human. Now just breathe. Ignore everything that's around you.' Lloyd's voice echoed on her head. Lilly stood at straight,

'Calm!' Wu's voice echoed in her head,

"Why do you bother?" the 2nd Lilly asked,

"Because I'm strong." Lilly replied as she slashed her katana at the 2nd Lilly. The other boys disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lilly looked ahead and saw Aaronson, Arianna and Wu standing off the floor,

"Step forward." Aaronson stated as Lilly stepped off the floor,

"You are the 1st in history to finish the course. Ever." Arianna stated,

"Really?" Lilly asked,

"Yes. For that, you have earned your freedom." Aaronson explained as a golden key appeared in his hand and handed it to Lilly,

"Thank you." Lilly stated as she took the key, "And my end of the deal. Uncle hand some messy business with the time twins and the reversal blade." Lilly explained,

"Of course." Aaronson replied. Lilly grabbed Wu's hand and turned towards the door when,

"Wait." Arianna stated, "There's an effect of walking through the door." She started,

"What effect?" Lilly asked. Arianna explained the effect and Lilly couldn't believe it,

"Unfortunately there's no way to remove it." Aaronson explained,

"Oh. Well, at least we'll be home, right Uncle?" Lilly asked and Wu nodded,

"Here." Arianna stated as a copy of her necklace appeared in her hand, "If you want to talk, glide your hand over it and you'll be able to talk to me. Only if you want to of course." Arianna explained,

"I would like that. Thank you." Lilly replied as she took the necklace,

"Time." Wu stated,

"Yeah uncle. I think it's time. Talk to you soon and thanks." Lilly stated,

"Safe travels." Aaronson replied,

"Talk soon I hope." Arianna added as Wu and Lilly walked through the doorway and unlocked the door.

At the temple, Misako was panicking,

"I can't believe this happened. What if they don't come back?" Misako rambled,

"Mum. They'll be back I swear." Lloyd stated as he tried to calm his mother, even if he was panicking on the inside. Soon a portal appeared and Misako couldn't believe who walked out. A young man in dark blue kimono, short blond hair and green eyes,

"Wu?" Misako asked,

"Indeed Misako." Wu replied. Misako ran up to him and hugged him,

"Where's Lilly?" Misako asked,

"She's a bit shy about her new look." Wu explained, "Come on Lilly. You can't stay in there forever." He called,

"No! I regret this!" Lilly called out,

"It's not bad." Wu replied. Soon someone was walking out and no one could believe their eyes,

"Lilly?" Lloyd asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Yes I know it's been a while and I left on a cliff hanger and I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Out of the portal shuffled a woman with wavy blond hair that reached her lower back and vibrant green eyes and wore a black, purple and green GI and held a katana in 1 hand a ruby necklace in the other,

"Is that really you?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah." Lilly sighed, her head hanging. Misako hugged her daughter who took a moment to process it before hugging back.

Lilly sat in her room, staring at the ruby necklace when Wu knocked on her door,

"Yeah?" Lilly called out as Wu walked in,

"Are you doing ok?" Wu asked,

"It's weird. Suddenly being grown up, I don't know how to think about it." Lilly admitted,

"It can take time to get use to but you will adapt to it. Trust me, I know." Wu explained,

"How do you get use to it? You were transformed from a old man to a baby?" Lilly asked,

"It does take time but soon you won't even think about it." Wu explained,

"I hope." Lilly replied,

"Lilly!" Misako called,

"Coming!" Lilly called back. Lilly walked into the control room where Misako and Lloyd were waiting, "Sup?" Lilly asked,

"I've gotten a call from your Aunty Meryl…"Misako started,

"We have an Aunty?" Lloyd and Lilly asked,

"Yes and she has invited us to a party at her place to celebrate her husband's winning of the noble prize." Misako explained,

"Noble prize?" Lilly asked,

"Some sort of international award for a range of things." Lloyd explained,

"Yes and he has won the noble prize in literature." Misako explained,

"So when is it?" Lilly asked,

"In a week." Misako answered,

"What is in a week?" Wu asked as he walked in,

"Vincent won the noble prize in literature." Misako explained,

"Let me guess. Now Meryl is trowing some fancy party to celebrate where she and Vincent are going to be all snobby?" Wu stated,

"Wow. Uncle. I would never expect that from you." Lloyd stated,

"I don't like them." Wu stated,

"Well they're my sister and brother-in-law which makes them your sister-in-law and brother-in-law." Misako stated,

"I am aware." Wu replied,

"So what are they like?" Lilly asked,

"If I explained, Misako would not be pleased with me so I'm going to leave." Wu stated as he left,

"Let's just say they're really fancy and leave it at that." Misako explained when Lilly realised something,

"My clothes! Nothing but this will fit me anymore!" Lilly exclaimed,

"You know that can be easily fixed." Nya stated as she walked in,

"No it can't. I have no money to buy anything. Anyways, I have no probs staying in this." Lilly declined,

"No girl you can't. I have extra and was going to go anyway with Skylor and Pixal and was just coming to see if you wanted to join." Nya explained,

"Nya. It's fine I swear." Lilly declined,

"Come on." Nya encouraged as she grabbed Lilly's arm,

"Lloyd help!" Lilly stated as Nya pulled her out of the room

"Bye! Have fun!" Lloyd called after her.

Skylor and Pixal stood on the deck as Nya and Lilly walked out,

"So you did come." Skylor stated,

"Well Nya pulled me out cos I have no clothes other than this due to growing up in a flash." Lilly explained,

"True." Skylor stated,

"Well we should be heading off if we want enough time to do everything." Pixal stated,

"Let's go." Nya stated.

The 4 girls walked into the shopping centre, where Lilly was already getting looks for walking around in her GI,

"1st we should get Lilly some clothes so she can get out of her GI." Pixal suggested,

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Lilly asked,

"Nothing it's just, you don't go shopping in your GI." Nya explained,

"Oh." Lilly replied,

"Here's a great shop." Skylor pointed out as she pointed to a shop called 'Seasonal Wears'. The 4 girls walked in,

"So Lilly, what's your style?" Skylor asked,

"I don't know." Lilly replied,

"You don't know your style?" Nya asked,

"I've only ever had 1 outfit." Lilly explained,

"How?" Skylor asked,

"I raised myself don't forget. Darkley's wasn't really a place where teachers helped you out in knowing how to become a healthy person. They only taught independence, how to misbehave and stuff. We had to raise ourselves." Lilly explained,

"Well you can just wander around and if you see something you like, you can try it on in the changing room." Pixal explained,

"Ok, I guess." Lilly replied. Lilly wandered around with the other 3 until she picked up a few things, "Pixal. Where's the changing room you mentioned?" Lilly asked,

"Just there." Pixal replied, pointing to the back corner of the shop. Lilly went in and got changed,

"Don't forget to show us." Nya stated,

"Ok." Lilly replied. Lilly stepped out in a shirt that was black at the top and ombre into purple with black ripped jeans, "So is this good?" Lilly asked,

"Awesome. Now we need some shoes and maybe some accessories if you want." Nya explained. Lilly changed back into her GI and followed the others to the shoe section. Lilly looked until she spotted a pair of black boots,

"These?" Lilly asked,

"If you want. Try them on to make sure they fit." Skylor stated. Lilly put them on and they fit,

"Do you want accessories?" Pixal asked,

"I'm trying new things so why not?" Lilly replied as she took the boots back off. The girls went to the accessories where Lilly picked out a silver chain with a star pendant that sat low on her chest, black and purple bangles and a silver skull ring. The girls chose more outfits for them all and checked out. Nya, Skylor and Pixal ushered Lilly into the bathrooms to get changed into the 1st outfit she chose and the other 3 got changed into 1 of the outfits they chose. When they came out, Nya was in a white tank top that had a V-neck, light blue jeans and dark blue convers sneakers with a dark blue choker and a light blue and sliver bracelet, Skylor was in an orange tank top with orange lace over the top, light grey jeans and brown knee high boots with a thick heel with an amber bracelet and an amber necklace and Pixal was in a grey tank top, light grey jeans, a purple flannel shirt and black ankle boots with a thick heel with a purple bracelet. The girls walked off and walked around the centre,

"So now what?" Lilly asked,

"We just wander around until we see some thing or get things we need." Skylor explained,

"Speaking of such, since Lilly is now an adult, she would now require new essentials." Pixal stated,

"True." Nya agreed,

"What do you mean 'new essentials'?" Lilly asked,

"Like bigger bed covers, of course new clothes and stuff like that." Nya explained,

"You forgot the essentials for womanhood." Pixal pointed out,

"I think we have time. Didn't it take a while for it to catch up to Lloyd?" Skylor asked,

"Yeah. I'm sure we have time." Nya agreed,

"Womanhood?" Lilly asked,

"We'll explain later." Skylor replied as Lilly's stomach growled,

"Looks like it is time for some lunch." Pixal stated,

"To the food hall." Nya declared.

Meanwhile, at the temple, Cole was on the phone to Lou,

"Dad. Do I have to?" Cole asked,

"Yes son." Lou replied,

"Why?" Cole asked,

"Because it's great opportunity." Lou replied,

"I get enough opportunities." Cole argued. The 2 argued until Lou won, "Fine dad." Cole sighed,

"Thank you. Do you need me to send a tux?" Lou asked,

"Do I really need 1?" Cole asked,

"Yes Cole. It's proper attire." Lou replied,

"I'm sure I got an old one somewhere." Cole replied,

"Ok. I'll call back when I have the time." Lou stated,  
"K dad. See ya." Cole stated,

"Bye." Lou replied as they hanged up. Cole went through his closet when,

"What you looking for?" Jay asked,

"Tux." Cole replied,

"Since went do you wear tuxedoes?" Jay asked,

"I don't. Dad wants me to go to some ball with him and I'm forced to wear a stupid tux." Cole explained as he pulled out a small box,

"Is that it?" Jay asked,

"Dunno. If it is, I hope it fits because 1 thing I hate more than tuxedoes is being fitted for 1." Cole explained as he opened the box, nodding and placing it on his bed,

"I take that you found it?" Jay asked,

"Yep." Cole replied.

At the shopping centre, the girls were in a store when Nya got a call from Lloyd,

"Sup." Nya stated,

"I need to talk to Lilly." Lloyd stated,

"Sure. Lilly, Lloyd needs you." Nya stated. Lilly took the phone off Nya,

"Sup bro?" Lilly asked,

"Mum told me to remind you to get a dress for the party thing." Lloyd explained,

"Is there a certain type I need to get?" Lilly asked,

"Mum did say they were fancy so I would suggest you get something fancy." Lloyd stated,

"Well I forgot that detail." Lilly replied,

"And you need to head to the Borg shop." Lloyd instructed,

"Why?" Lilly asked,

"Just tell them I sent you." Lloyd explained,

"Um ok. Is that all?" Lilly asked,

"Yeah. See ya later." Lloyd stated,

"Ok. See ya." Lilly replied as they hanged up and Lilly gave Nya her phone back,

"What was that about?" Nya asked,

"Lloyd reminding me to get a dress for the fancy party thing and after here, we need to head to the Borg shop." Lilly explained,

"Ok." Nya replied. The girls looked through the shop when Lilly found the perfect dress for the party, bought it and afterwards, the girls went to the Borg shop they had at the centre,

"May I help you ladies?" the clerk asked,

"Yeah my brother Lloyd Garmadon told me to come here." Lilly replied,

"Lilly Garmadon?" the clerk asked,

"Yeah." Lilly replied,

"1 second please." The clerk stated as he went to the back and walked back to the girls, "All pre-paid for. Have a wonderful day." He stated as he handed a small box to Lilly,

"Um thanks. You too." Lilly replied. Lilly looked in the box and inside was the latest Borg phone, "Whoa. I've never had a phone before." Lilly stated,

"Do you wish for me to set it up?" Pixal offered,

"Please." Lilly replied as she handed it over to Pixal who started to work on it.

In a dark room, Harumi was working on her plan when one of the bikers walked up to her,

"So?" Harumi asked,

"The shadows did capture the daughter and brother but they came back, as adults." The biker explained,

"Perfect." Harumi smiled,

"May I ask how Quiet One?" the biker asked,

"Can't you see? If the daughter grows older, she gains more power but since it wasn't over time, it's more power than she can handle. If all goes well, she'll lose control and I'll work on her." Harumi explained, smiling wickedly as the thought of her plan working played in

her plan working played in her head, "Nothing can stop me."

 **Hope y'alls enjoyed! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon and...yeah HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
